


Adeus

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, SanPu - ONE SIDED, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Sanji não gosta de quebrar o coração de ninguém, mas há pessoas que ele preza mais que outras!* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Fanfic Game [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 1





	Adeus

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!!!
> 
> Esta fic participou de outra versão do Fanfic Game, o Desafio de Imagens intitulado ""IMAGENS QUE CONTAM HISTÓRIAS", a brincadeira consistia em um membro do grupo postar uma arte e esperar alguém escrever uma fic para a imagem postada!  
> Resisti um pouco para escrever, mas a história simplesmente foi brotando dos meus dedos assim que abri o word, então...
> 
> CURIOSIDADE: Essa fic foi deletada do Spirit e nunca repostei ela porque o fandom Sanpu não presta, logo ela só existe aqui.
> 
> *A imagem inspirada foi postada no desafio por uma das membras e pertence a artbypaty (tumblr), link na íntegra lá nas Notas Finais*
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

Ela cheirava a chocolate, a mais fina das misturas, o doce tinha suas nuances assim como a mulher que lhe encarava, os cabelos eram cascatas de sedução, e ele se perderia naqueles caminhos, se deixaria levar até que sua mente estivesse esvaziada por completo... os olhos dela eram como três esferas de amor líquido, e ele se via tão nitidamente ali que era impossível não pensar que morava dentro daqueles olhos, todos os três vívidos e um dia resplandeceriam em uma emoção que ele jamais veria, a boca bonita diria palavras que ele gostaria de ouvir, e seria adoravelmente beijada por lábios que Sanji desconhecia, o corpo sensual dela receberia toques e agrados que não seriam de sua autoria...

— Você... não pode... não pode estar falando sério... — Purin sussurrou horrorizada. — Eu... estou sentindo o seu coração acelerado... você disse que me amava... eu sei...

Sanji suspirou, ele apertou os olhos reunindo mais coragem do que jamais precisou acumular em sua vida, assim, encarou os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas da garota a sua frente.

— Tem razão... meu coração está acelerado. — Ele apanhou as mãos dela nas dele, e confirmou o que ela dizia. — Mas, sinto muito.

Purin negou com a cabeça, Sanji a encarou devastado, ela ameaçou fugir, mas ele a segurou, apertando suas mãos nas frias e frágeis mãos dela.

— Por... por quê... — Lágrimas manchavam a face de porcelana dela, e Sanji sentiu-se tentado a beijar cada uma delas, se isso amenizasse a sua própria aflição.

Os olhos azuis arderam, no entanto Sanji não tinha mais nada a derramar, seus olhos estavam secos, ele já derramara tudo o que tinha, em outro colo, em outros braços.

— Esses batimentos... essa emoção... está relacionada a você sim, querida... mas... há mais pessoas... pessoas que meu vínculo foi cuidadosamente traçado e alimentado, suprido e complementado... há pessoas... que estive devastado em deixar... e agora sinto essa dor agridoce, porque finalmente posso voltar para eles... e mais uma vez poderei ver os sorrisos patetas ou ouvir os resmungos incoerentes... e isso me alegra...

— Mas, e eu Sanji-san? — Ela o interrompeu soluçando e atirando-se ao peito dele, lágrimas molharam a camisa azul.

Sanji apertou as mãos dela nas suas, estavam frias e trêmulas, a dor dela era palpável, quente e imensa. Sanji sabia que nada poderia consolar esta garota sofrida, e isso o estilhaçava.

Ele a afastou com as mãos no rosto dela, apagando as marcas do sofrimento que estava causando, desejando de todo seu coração que ela fosse forte, os olhos dela o encontraram e ele sentiu um aperto na garganta quando ela confundiu sua gentileza com amor.

Mais uma vez.

— Me alegra poder voltar para eles, e me entristece ter de deixá-la, mas a verdade é que eu nunca a amei, quando cheguei aqui, meu coração já era deles. Meu coração jamais pertenceu a outro lugar, ele está naquele navio, com aquelas pessoas... sinto muito, Purin-chan.

O olhar dela era enfurecido, abatido, descrente.

— NÃO! VOCÊ É MEU! MEU NOIVO... Meu.. marido... — Ela gritou em fúria, perdida na dor, Sanji a segurou para que ela não caísse de joelhos, não suportaria isso, então ela sussurrou, os três olhos fechados com o pesar. — Não pode me deixar...

Sanji não poderia dizer a ela que só aceitou o casamento para proteger aqueles que ele amava, seria como um golpe fatal no coração e orgulho desta linda e jovem mulher.

— Me ouça, querida... você é linda, sabemos disso, eu e você, assim como todos aqueles que fazem uso da merda dos globos oculares e cérebros, com certeza vai haver alguém certo para você, e um dia você vai pensar em mim como sua grande primeira decepção de amor. — Ele riu sem humor. — Não me orgulho disso, nenhum pouco, me sinto um verme, porém... não sou a pessoa certa, eu a faria sofrer, mais dia, menos dia... eu sou um pirata, sou um homem do mar, não fui feito para fidelidade conjugal e nunca poderia viver em um só lugar... eu nasci em um reino flutuante e cresci em um restaurante em alto mar.

Ele ergueu o rosto dela e encarou os olhos que já secavam, os seios exuberantes oscilavam, subindo e descendo suavemente seguindo os soluços que enfraqueciam.

Ela franzia as sobrancelhas, o cabelo caía como uma cortina sobre o rosto dela, Sanji o empurrou para trás da orelha pequena, e acariciou a bochecha úmida limpando as trilhas da aflição dela, a dor ainda aferroava aquele coração angustiado, ele sabia, sentia as ondas de desilusão o engolindo, mas havia bordas dessa emoção que já arrefeciam aos poucos.

Com o tempo, ela superaria, ele não era ninguém insubstituível.

— Adeus, querida, seja muito feliz.

Ele a beijou no rosto e deu as costas para ela, ao longe Luffy acenava e Chopper corria para ele, com Nami em suas costas, Carrot pulava ao lado, vários rostos sorridentes que acalentaram o coração de Sanji.

Ele olhou para trás, e sorriu para a garota deixada.

Purin o observou ao longe, o sorriso puro dele era insuportável, aquela gentileza era a fraqueza masculina mais detestável, e de fato ela jamais o teria suportado por tanto tempo, ela limpou as lágrimas frias, a dor do rompimento a esgotara, mas a desilusão era o pior sentimento que já foi capaz de suportar, ela ergueu o rosto orgulhosa e esticou os lábios em um esgar escarnecedor.

— Adeus, homem estúpido que eu nunca amei.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Link da art como prometido ~> https://artbypati.tumblr.com/post/161665681681
> 
> Tenho mais uma ou duas (?) ones para postar aqui nesta coletânea e depois posso dar o projeto por encerrado, uma vez que o grupo onde eram postados esses desafios não promove mais o Fanfic Game...
> 
> Deixem seus comentários!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
